


Separating the Inseparable (A Dan and Phil FanFiction)

by WarriorWolf2285



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorWolf2285/pseuds/WarriorWolf2285
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil came out 3 weeks ago and have been invited to appear in a campaign supported by the BBC to support the LGBT community, what could possibly go wrong?<br/>(Fluff) Does have minor mentions of death, swearing and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separating the Inseparable (A Dan and Phil FanFiction)

Dan's P.O.V  
"Hey Phil, it's 3 o clock we need to get ready to go to the BBC" I said nudging Phil awake   
"But Dan.. I'm so comfy and warm..." He whined  
I rolled my eyes, "come on Phil this campaign is going to really be a game changer in our careers we need to get ready if we're going to make it there on time"  
Phil sighed " fine, but you can't be the one to talk, I'm usually the one reminding you to get ready 5 minutes before we have to leave"   
"oh shut up" I said, before planting a soft kiss on Phil's lips.

Phil's P.O.V  
"Oh shut up" Dan said before swiftly kissing me gently. I snuggled into his chest. We had been sitting on the lounge snuggling together most of the day watching Buffy when I must've drifted off. I slowly lifted myself from Dan's warmth and stood up and stretched. "Well come on, let's get ready then", I said before pulling Dan up from his sofa crease and heading to our room, hand in hand. 

You see, Dan and myself have been dating for about 5 of the 7 years of knowing each other and recently came out to the internet and to the world that we were in fact in a relationship. As expected, our subscribers went crazy and luckily there wasn't too much hate or homophobia commented to us or on our coming out video. Well, it's been about 3 weeks since we came out and the BBC, the radio station that we do our radio show at have invited us as well as other gay or lesbian couples who are well known to make a campaign to support the LGBT community. Of course, Dan and I were happy to go, since our friends, family and followers had been so supportive during our "coming out" period.

Dan's P.O.V  
Phil and I, headed up to our room which was originally mine but now we share the one bed, so Phil's old room is used for storage. We let go of each other’s hands and headed over to our two wardrobes and chose out our outfit for the BBC campaign. After getting dressed, we called a taxi and descended down the thousands of flights of stairs from our apartment and were soon heading off to the BBC just in time.   
When we arrived, we walked in and met the producer of the campaign and were soon herded with the other couples to the room we'd be filming in. Phil and I sat down on the provided lounges and waited for instructions on what to do next.   
I looked over at Phil who seemed to be looking extremely nervous and worried.

Phil's P.O.V  
Dan looked over at me and saw the obvious nervousness and worry painted across my face. His face soon changed from calm to concerned. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked, worryingly. I stared into his brown eyes and rambled out, "I don't know, I just feel really jittery and self-conscious for some reason" He gazed at me lovingly with his beautiful chocolate eyes and said "well, that's understandable we've only come out 3 weeks ago and I still feel a bit nervous when we act as we usually would in public. I mean after all those years of hiding from the world we can finally be ourselves, so it'll take some time getting used to, but we're fine now, and all that matters is that I love you". Dan always knew exactly what to say when I was feeling down or nervous. He kissed me softly on the cheek and clenched my hand slightly tighter.   
I smiled at him and said "I love you too" He blushed slightly and then smiled even more, before we were interrupted by the director asking everyone to look up and listen. 

Dan's P.O.V  
Both Phil and I looked up as well as the other couples at the director standing at the front of the room. "Please reply with a yes if you are here, so that I can reconfirm that you're all here", he stated and soon began to call out names. After a couple's names had been called, he would hand the couple they're script type thing to look at and learn what they'd be doing. "Dan Howell and Phil Lester", he called out. Phil and I replied with a yes and began walking up to the director to receive our script. "You two will be explaining and re-enacting your hiding of your relationship and what it was like and so on, if that is alright with both you of course", the director stated.   
Both Phil and I looked at each other and nodded, so we took the script and headed back to our seats. Once everyone knew what they were doing, the director started sorting us into different rooms to film our scenes.

Phil's P.O.V  
Dan and I were separated to do our different parts before we did our part together. I waved and mouthed a "see ya!" to Dan before we were moved to our different recording rooms. "Okay Phil, please take a seat here, and look at this camera," the cameraman instructed while pointing at a large red lounge chair and at a camera facing it. I nodded and walked over to my seat and began to lower myself into it.

Dan's P.O.V  
I was instructed by the cameraman to go sit on a chair and look into a camera facing my seat. "Okay Dan, I'm going to ask you some questions about your relationship and could you please reply with an in-depth answer," the cameraman told me. I nodded and looked into the camera trying to look as cool and calm as possible. "What was it like hiding your rela..."  
The cameraman was cut off by a sudden lurch of the building. CRASH! A large chunk of the roof all of a sudden broke off. The floor started shaking and moving violently as if the earth was convulsing. I was knocked out of my seat by another large swerve of the ground. I crashed into the wall leaning to the side. The cameraman dived under a table and held his hands over his head, shielding his face from the showering debris. Is this an earthquake? What the hell is happening? Oh my God, Phil!  
A tornado of thoughts and questions were spiralling through my confused and shook up mind.   
"Get under the something!" I was ripped out of my phase by the cameraman yelling at me from under the table.   
I scrambled over to another large table, clutching my hands to my exposed head. The ground took another violent lurch,   
stronger this time, knocking lights off of the ceiling and sending expensive cameras and sound equipment flying across the room.  
I clutched my phone, barely able to hold it with the constant convulsions of the floor below me. With my shaking hands I began to type in Phil's number, I need to get in contact with him.

Phil's P.O.V   
I was about to sit down when the floor tilted and sent me flying into the wall. I yelled in pain, my arm severely bruised, the cameraman had been knocked out by a falling camera, the ground swerved dramatically again sending me across the floor into the other wall. I edged myself over to a desk and sheltered under it. Tears streaming down my face, whimpering in pain from my arm. I felt my now cracked phone vibrating in my pocket. With my shaking hands I grabbed my phone and saw that the caller was "Dan". I immediately pressed the accept call button and held the device up to my head. Trying my best to listen while the world was shaking and rumbling around me. "Phil? Phil?!" Dan yelled into the phone. "Yes Dan, D-Dan I..I.. I can hear you" I replied trying to keep my shaking voice together. " Phil, I, I love you... I love you so much Phil.."   
"Dan?! I'm here Dan w..w we're going to be alright babe!  
"Phil I... I love you so much Phil, don't ever forget that, I love you more than anything." Dan's voice began to start becoming overcome with desperate tears. "Dan I love you too, but st... st stay calm we will be alright just, just, just stay under a table or or something, I love you as well babe, so much." I began to ramble out sentences and words with my mind and heart racing not being able to process what on earth is going on. "Phil I love you, Phil I love yo..." Dan was cut off, by a large crash and rumble ending with the phone being cut off. I yelled into the phone, "Dan! Dan? Dan I love you... Dan...." I began crying even more. Sweat dripping all over me, with debris flying everywhere. I dropped my phone after another violent lurch of the floor sending it and the desk above me rolling to the other side of the room. I looked up and a large piece from the roof crashed into my head. I screamed and held my head in pain, before everything started to go black.

Dan's P.O.V  
"Dan I love you too, but st... st stay calm we will be alright just, just, just stay under a table or or something, I love you as well babe, so much." Phil began stumbling words into the other side of the phone call. Tears began flowing down my face and my voice kept getting choked with stress and fear. I all of a sudden heard a large crack and saw a part of the floor cave it like a monster eating the floor below me. I shakily spoke into the phone, knowing I'd soon be dead when this part of the building collapses. "Phil I love you, Phil I love yo.." The floor below me suddenly caved in with a large crash and rumbled with pieces of the room falling to the bottom of where soon death would happen. My phone fell into the gaping hole, smashing on impact. Slowly feeling myself getting pulled towards the gap in the floor. I desperately yell towards the phone in case Phil could still here me. "Phil, I love you!" Before both me and the cameraman slid and fell through the hole. I felt a sensation of falling, falling. My stomach kept doing twists and turns but all I could think about was Phil. Never being able to see his crystal blue eyes, never going to be able to play with his black glossy hair and never going to be able to hug him or feel his soft lips against mine ever again.   
Oh what I would've done to just feel his lips one last time in those moments of falling. I closed my eyes waiting for death to wrap his great menacing claws around me and take me away from this world. I felt a huge thud. My left leg hurt so much. I slowly looked up from where I fell and saw more pieces of roof and floor caving in from above me. I put my hands over my head and pushed my face in my one curled up leg and closed my eyes. Thinking of Phil and waiting for death to come.

Phil's P.O.V  
I slowly opened my eyes, hearing voices yelling around me. "Phil? Can you hear me?" I slowly turned my gaze up to see the cameraman who was working with me staring at me. I tried to reply, but my dry and exhausted throat only was able to produce a rasp. I coughed a few times, then replied with a small painful "yes" still in a raspy voice. The cameraman looked up and called someone over. Then I felt two strong arms lift me up, must've been a security guard or paramedic or something. They slowly guiding me to a seat outside the room in the hallway which now had scattered bits and pieces everywhere. " Are you in any pain Phil?" the man asked me." I looked down at my arm, which was badly bruised but not hurting all that much anymore, I shook my head. He then proceeded to give me a glass of water to drink. Thank God, my throat was a desert at that point. I drank the water and then came out of my delusional state. "OH MY GOD, WHERE IS DAN?" I had suddenly realised where I was and what had happened. I had jumped up from my seat and started yelling. "WHERE IS HE? HAVE YOU FOUND HIM?"   
The two men slowly sighed and looked around at me. The cameraman looked at me apologetically and said, "Phil, I'm so sorry but Dan was in the part of the building where it collapsed, we haven't checked yet but there is most likely no survivors. I'm so sorry for your loss." I looked at his face in disbelief hoping and praying that it was a mistake or some sort of sick prank that Dan was pulling. But no, the cameraman nodded to me and I just began crying and yelling stupid things like "This isn't fair!, I hate this!, I love you Dan!" I eventually just kept repeating his name as a desperate whimper still with tears flowing down my face.   
After about five minutes of wailing and sobbing. I remembered that they said that they haven't checked for survivors yet. I jumped up and asked the stronger man if I could go see if Dan was down there. "The man signalled for a paramedic this time a women, to come over. I thanked him immensely and then was guided by the lady avoiding the destroyed part of the BBC building. We arrived down at the rubble with another paramedic and the missing cameraman’s brother. For the first time since the earthquake, I saw the surrounding streets. There looked to be about 2 or 3 other collapsed buildings, but there luckily wasn't too much damage besides that. I turned my eyes back and stared at the rubble and started crying automatically. "No Phil," I thought. "If Dan is still alive in there, you need to be strong and save him". With the 2 paramedics and the brother of the cameraman, we began loosening the rubble and hoping for the best.

Dan's P.O.V  
Aah, Fuck... I groaned.  
My leg was hurting like hell. "It must be broken" I thought. I looked around me, trying to figure out where I was. Then, all of it came rushing back, the BBC, the earthquake, talking to Phil and then the sensation of falling. I looked at my hand, which was covered in blood from my wounded leg. I took off my shirt and wrapped it around my leg to try stop the bleeding. I tried to call out but only caused myself a coughing fit because of the low oxygen level and dust floating through the air. My voice was chocked with dryness, God I would've killed for some water then. The thought then came to me, how long have I been down here? And what about Phil? Is he safe? Will anyone find me? I started to have a panic attack. "No Dan, this is not the time nor the place, I need to be patient and stay calm and wait for someone to find me." I ordered myself. I curled up, with my one injured leg out stretched and waited, well hoped for someone to find me. 

Phil's P.O.V  
About 20 minutes into removing the rubble, I began to lose hope. I mean we had been digging for 20 minutes and were weren't even a fifth of the way through, by this time it was 6 o clock and we were beginning to loose light. I began desperately yelling out Dan's name. "Dan! Dan! Dan, please answer me! Dan are you there?!"  
The brother was yelling out the name of the cameraman as well.  
But for 10 more minutes there was still no answer from neither men. The paramedics ordered backup fireman to come help and after about 10 minutes we had started to make some progress. "Don't worry Dan, I thought, I'll find you soon"

Dan's P.O.V  
It had felt like hours since I'd woke up and I was becoming more and more dehydrated. Luckily the bleeding from my leg had stopped but I was still in a lot of pain. I kept drifting off but I needed to stay awake just in case people came looking for me and I didn't hear them. I was replaying the scenario over and over again in my head, especially my drastic conversation with Phil. Then I remembered, the cameraman, he fell down with me as well. If he's still alive or conscious we might be able to get out together. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?” my voice echoing through the cave of rubble. Nothing. My throat was hurting from just saying that one sentence. I decided to wait a little while until my throat recovers then try again.  
(20 minutes later)  
My throat felt like a desert. When I tried to yell out to the cameraman again only a small rasp was created. I began to feel extremely light headed because of the lack of oxygen and the bad dehydration wasn't helping either. I felt myself slipping away but I tried my best to stay conscious. I'll die down here, if I'm not found soon I thought.

Phil's P.O.V  
With the help of the fireman, we were finally starting to make headway. Within another 10 minutes we were over half way through the rubble. I began calling out Dan's name again in hope that he'd be able to hear me through the now thinner layer of rubble. "Dan! Dan can you hear me?" I shouted, the brother now following, beginning to also call out the cameraman’s name.

Dan's P.O.V  
The pain was now excruciating, I kept coming in and out of consciousness because of the loss of blood and loss of oxygen. My head was pounding and my throat was now too dry to even create a sound without causing myself even more pain. It felt like it was never going to end. My body too dehydrated to create tears, I just made tiny moans of pain waiting for my body to give up and shut down.   
"Dan?" I looked up suddenly, I swore that I heard my name. "Dan, can you hear me?!" There it was again. This time I knew who it was coming from. It was the sweet, kind, caring voice of my beloved Phil. Thank God he's safe I thought. I could hear the sound of digging and the sound of the surrounding rubble shifting. I tried to say something but I couldn't, my body wouldn't allow it. My even more swollen throat kept swallowing my words as I tried to speak. If I'm not able to say something soon, they may not ever find me I thought to myself, I'll die down here.

Phil's P.O.V  
I kept calling out Dan's name, now .that we were nearly completely through the rubble. We finally broke through the last layer of rubble. I looked inside, even with the light coming in from outside it still very dark in here. I called out Dan's name, "Dan?!, Dan can you hear me?"  
"urrrrrrggghhh"   
"What was that?" the fireman asked.   
"Ph... i...l"  
I looked to my left and with now more light could see the shirtless dust covered Dan about 30 meters away. I jumped in not caring of the danger of the whole thing collapsing and ran up to Dan and held him close, hugging him tightly.  
"I... I.. I thought you were Dead" I whimpered, tears gushing down my face. Dan looked up at me with his Dust covered face. He slowly raised his arm and stroked my face, forcing a smile with his dry and aching lips. I held his hand and kissed him gently, he melted into the kiss, feeling safe once again.  
When we parted he fell unconscious. Two paramedics came in and carried him out taking him into an ambulance to treat him. After the cameraman was found luckily alive but unconscious we were transported to the local hospital. I stayed by Dan’s side for every moment.

Dan's P.O.V  
I opened my eyes slowly, to be greeted with an unfamiliar white room. I then saw Phil standing over me. I looked up at him, "where are we?" I asked. He once again explained everything about the earthquake and it all came rushing back to me. A nurse then entered the hospital room. You two are able to go back home now, just make sure that Dan keeps his fluid levels up, so his body can recover from the extreme dehydration. We both nodded and smiled at each other. The nurse helped me out of my bed with my now casted broken leg, Phil helped me get changed into some new clothes and after receiving a pair of crutches, Phil and I left the hospital. We had to walk home because the roads were blocked with construction workers fixing damaged areas from the earthquake but luckily the hospital wasn’t too far away from our apartment. It was about 9pm when we arrived at the front of our apartment block, glad to see that nothing had been damaged on the outside.   
Phil looked towards me lovingly. His sweet pair of blue gems stared at me into my brown ones. He stepped closer to me allowing for me to rest some of my weight onto him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and said "Don't ever leave my side again" a smile forming on the side of his lips. He leaned in gently and kissed me passionately careful not to hurt the bruised or injured parts of my body. I dropped the crutches, allowing my full weight against him. I rested my arms on his shoulders and played with his hair. He rubbed the back of my neck with his thumbs methodically earning a few moans of pleasure out from me. Phil after all was the only person in the world who I let touch my neck. Our bodies pressed together, kissing deeper than ever we felt so peaceful and calm at those sweet moments. 

Phil's P.O.V   
We continued kissing until we had to pull away or we would've had sex right there and then. Dan looked at me with love and compassion in his eyes. I landed a soft kiss on his nose before I picked up his crutches and helped him up the stairs. We ascended in silence, but not awkward silence, sweet and understanding silence. I opened the door to our apartment ignoring the few things that had fallen during the earthquake and guided Dan into our room. We both collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. We rolled over to face each other, and held each other tightly.

Dan’s P.O.V  
Phil whispered to me, “I love you, more than you’ll ever know”  
I smiled and replied “I think today has proved that to me already.” He also smiled. I then continued, “And plus, I love you more anyways.” Phil laughed, “Trust you to joke around in a loving moment like this”. We both began laughing for some reason, but partly in joy of having each other back again. After our laughing fit quietened down, I said to Phil, “I guess our radio show won’t be on for a while until the BBC gets up and running again.” Phil replied, “Well we can make a video to inform our fans about what’s happened and explain our hectic experience and contact our family in the morning. But all that matters is that I’m back with you.” Phil then kissed me on the forehead. We then drifted off to sleep, hand in hand, snuggling each other tightly, happy to be reunited once again.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> This is my first Phanfiction and I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment about my work or a suggestion on what I should write about next.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Also in my ending notes of my FanFictions, I've decided to leave a suggestion on one of my favourite Phanfictions by another writer. This week's suggestion is called "Lion Heart" and is found on fan fiction.net  
> I got a lot of my inspiration for this fan fiction from it so please check it out since it's so much better than mine!  
> Well see you in my future FanFictions!   
> Bye!


End file.
